LoveSickIest
by EnmaFire
Summary: What happens when Numbuh 2 1/2 goes missing one day? When Numbuh 1 is the one to find her, anything can happen really! Numbuh 1/NigelxOFC/Edon Warning, OOC-ness and fluff ahead! Please read and review!


"Numbah 2, remember to refill the gas tanks!"

"Right!"

"Numbah 5, make sure to restock the gumballs!"

"On it!"

"Numbah 4, get to your station!"

"Yessir!"

"Numbah 3, we need more sandwiches!"

"Okay!"

"Numbah 2 ½, make sure all the systems are online!"

. . .

"Numbah 2 ½?" asked the hectic Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbah 1. The British baldie raised an eyebrow, looking around the room for his second-and-a-half-in-command. "Has anyone seen Numbah 2 ½?"

Numbah 5 stooped on her way past the KND leader. "I haven't seen her all day," she muttered, suspicious about her friend's disappearance. "Yeah," called Numbah 4 from his station. "She wasn't at the bus stop this morning!" Numbah 2 nodded in agreement. "She didn't show up at school today either," he said, joining the half-circle that had now formed around Numbah 1.

"That's strange," muttered Nigel, putting a hand to his chin. "She never misses school unless something really important happens." "You mean like when her aunt got married?" asked the ever bubbly Numbah 3. Nigel nodded before heading towards the door. "Hey wait a minute," cried Numbah 5. "Where do you think you're going? We've got a drill to finish!" Numbah 1 looked away sheepishly. "I'm just going to check Numbah 2 ½'s house out, y'know, to make sure she's alright," he told her, slipping on his coat. After all, it was practically freezing outside. Freezing, but not snowing. And no snow meant school. Great. The hat-wearing KND agent huffed before telling the others to get back to work.

Numbah 1 smiled slightly before trudging over to his friend's house. He'd never say it to the others, but he was seriously worried about her. Numbah 2 ½ was more than an agent; she was one of the best friends he had. Nigel breathed into his hands before knocking on the wooden door in front of him. Sure, he had a key, but it was nice to be polite.

"Oh, Nigel Uno, what a pleasant surprise," gushed the brown haired women who opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Leavel, is Edon home?" asked the young Brit, wringing his hands around his scarf. The over enthusiastic mother's smile dropped bit. "Yes, she's home, but I'm afraid she's caught a terrible cold. She's been asking for you all day though," she answered, winking at him. Nigel blushed. "She has?" Mrs. Leavel nodded, moving to let him into the house. "She has indeed! Something about needing to let you know she's alright so you won't overreact."

Numbah 1 smiled slightly, Edon knew him too well. If her mother hadn't told him she was home, he probably would've launched a full-on search-and-rescue mission. Thanking Edon's mother, she quietly opened the girl's bedroom door. She was sitting on her bed, a box of tissues on her nightstand, reading _Hamlet_ for the hundredth time it seemed. She looked up when he entered, smiling she saw who it was.

"Nigel," she laughed, placing her book down. "Seems like you managed to find me without panicking." Said boy smiled slightly before moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling? You're mum told me it was pretty bad." Edon shrugged, before blowing her nose softly. "I'd be okay if it weren't for my nose being all stuffed up," she muttered, pouting slightly. Numbah 1 laughed, before poking said nose. "I thought you sounded funnier than usual." Edon blushed before smacking his hand away. "Hey," she cried, her pout intensifying tenfold. "You can't make fun of me! I'm sick!"

"Oh yeah," Nigel leered. "And where in the rule book does it say that?"

"Right underneath the one that says 'Nigel Uno is officially a meany-butt-head'!" She told him, sticking her tongue out at him. Nigel the 'meany-butt-head' laughed at her childish behavior before turning serious again. "Y'know, you gave the team a scare, not showing up like that, myself included. I thought Numbah 4 was gonna run out the door any second to find you," he said, teasing her a bit at the end.

Edon blushed a bit before turning her head away. "I don't care what Numbah 4 does," she mumbled, wiping her nose for the 50th time. "'Sides, he doesn't care about me, I'm not Numbah 3. And even if I was, it wouldn't matter because I like-" she stopped herself, slapping a hand over her own mouth. Nigel stared, before leaning in closer. "Because you like…?" he whispered, desperately trying not to get his hopes up. After all, Edon was beautiful, with her curly platinum-blond hair and green eyes, not to mention her killer personality. She could have any boy she wanted, KND agent or otherwise.

Edon stared wide-eyed at her KND leader. She couldn't believe she'd _actually_ almost said that! That medication her mom gave her must've messed up her brain or something. He didn't care about her petty crushes! He was Nigel Uno! _But it's not just a crush_ whispered that annoying little voice in the back of her head. She inwardly groaned, she hated how that voice was always right.

Ebon gulped, letting her hand drop from her mouth. Now or never, she supposed. "Um well, that is to say," she stuttered, words tripping over each other. "I don't like Numbah-Wally-that way."

Nigel raised any eyebrow at her, though inside he was dancing, before nodding at her to continue. "In fact," Ebon whispered, leaning in a bit. "I, uh, I happen to like some else, i-in that way. Someone who's a, a great leader." Nigel blushed, hoping she was thinking what he was. "Someone," she continued, gaining a bit more confidence, "who isn't afraid to take charge and is able to keep calm in tough situations. Some who likes to wear red shirts and sunglasses, and just happens British and bald."

And with that she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his softly. The staid like that for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a minute. As they pulled away, Edon ghosted her hand across Nigel's cheek. "Someone," she whispered, "like you."

When Numbuh 1 returned to the KND base, he was immediately swamped with questions about Numbuh 2 ½. The brave leader answered each and every one of them calmly, reassuring them that their team member was doing fine, that it was only a cold. Of course, none of them seemed to notice that he was blushing and wearing the love-sick-iest of love-sick grins on his face the entire time. For, you seem, Nigel Uno simply didn't blush.


End file.
